A Desire To Protect
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: Its not like they wanted this to happen, it just sort of did. So what if Itachi is a werewolf now, they can adapt. The Uchihas are very flexible people. What they don't know is how bad the danger of having a title of a werewolf actually is until it's staring them right in the eyes. ItaSasu. YAOI!


I have been thinking about uploading this story for a while but I wanted to wait because I wanted to finish writing it before I posted it. You're probably thinking that I must have it all written up since I'm posting it. Wrong, I only have chapter 1 done ... I'm just very impatient and want to share this story with the world xD. And yes, I know Itachi and Sasuke are brothers. I don't care. They're cute. That being said, there will be lemon moments in this story between Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke is also only 16 while Itachi is 21 (you have been warned). If you don't like it you can easily leave, thank you for understanding. And for all those who are still here, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

 **ALSO,** if you liked this story and wanted to be a beta reader you can message me! It would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke groans as his brother nuzzles his face into his neck. He does this every morning before letting him out get out of the car to go into the school. It doesn't bother him, but sometimes people will look at them in Itachi's car and just stare. It makes the younger brother feel really awkward, and right now is one of those times. His eyes close as the judging eyes stab into the pair.

"Itachi I need to go, school is starting soon."

"One more minute, otouto." Itachi's muffled voice sounds from his shoulder.

"People are staring Itachi."

"Let them." He lets out a low growl. Sasuke heaves out a heavy sigh waiting for his brother to finish marking him with his scent. When he finally backs away feeling content with his work he releases his little brother.

Sasuke turns and opens the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful and have a good day."

Sasuke closes the door giving his brother a wave before walking through the building's entrance. It's been three months since Itachi has been turned into a werewolf. Ever since those three months, the relationship between the two have been going through some serious changes. Itachi has always been overprotective, but now he's so possessive of Sasuke that Sasuke is actually starting to worry for other people's health if they so much as get near him. It's even worse because Itachi just happens to be an alpha, making his instincts for possession even greater. One day when Sasuke got home from school and got to their apartment, Sasuke found Itachi rubbing his scent on anything he could get his hands on. It was definitely not what Sasuke was expecting to come home to. Whenever Sasuke gets out of the shower, Itachi's there to mark him again. He says he can't help his urge to mark him. He says he wants to make it clear to others that his little brother is taken.

Having a werewolf for a brother and lover is not easy, but Sasuke actually likes it. Itachi had finally had enough sneaking around about them and told Sasuke that they should at least tell their mother. At first Sasuke was completely against the idea, but he gave in. Sitting down in the living room that night was the most heart pounding experience Sasuke had ever been through. Luckily for the younger Uchiha, his brother had been the one to break the news. That was also the night that he told her that he had been turned into a werewolf only a week before. Sasuke can remember the look in her eyes clearly. They were sad, but tried to cover it up with a smile. It made Sasuke's heart drop to his stomach and he couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. She said that she knew something was going on between them for quite some time, but she didn't know what it was. She told the two that she still loved them no matter what and they could go to her for anything. As for their father, he is disgusted at the both of them and ordered them to leave their home immediately. Their mother tried to reason with him, but he was having none of it. They left that night and got an apartment together, their mother crying as they left. Sasuke still feels his heart being ripped in half seeing their mother like that, but they go and see her every now and then.

After Itachi was turned into a werewolf, Sasuke thought it was a good idea to read up about them. By doing so he found out that Itachi is an alpha. Werewolf alphas are becoming increasingly more rare these days though, since people will hunt them for their bright red eyes. When Sasuke found this out, it had scent chills down his spine and whenever he thinks about it now it still bothers him. He doesn't want anyone to hunt after Itachi.

Another thing that Sasuke learned is that werewolves are most comfortable is a pack. He brought this idea up to his brother, but Itachi simply pushed it away. He says that Sasuke is all he needs to be comfortable and didn't want to be a leader of a pack. Sasuke told him he didn't have to be a leader and that he could just join a pack, but Itachi refused that idea as well. He said he didn't want to follow anyone's orders. Sasuke wanted to bang his head off the wall that night. Although it would be difficult to form a pack of werewolves, because they don't know any others. They all hide their identities in fear of being killed for their pelts. The only way to form a pack is for other werewolves to seek each other out, but Itachi has no interest. Itachi mentioned that he wouldn't like having other werewolves near Sasuke like that. Being the alpha, Itachi tends to get quite possessive over the younger brother without meaning to. He is also extremely dominant. Sasuke sure found that out the hard way.

Sasuke runs a hand through his hair as he leans back in his seat. Not long after that, a blond male in an orange shirt claims the seat next to him.

"What's wrong this time Sasuke?"

Sasuke resists another sigh before glancing to his friend. "Nothing, Naruto."

Naruto has to laugh. "Itachi keep you up all night again?"

"So what if he did?"

"So did you two finally-"

"Stop that question right there before I make you." Sasuke narrows his eyes dangerously at him. The blond chuckling as he hold his hands in the air.

Believe it or not, but Itachi and Sasuke haven't had sex yet. Sasuke does everything in his power to get his brother to do it, but Itachi refuses. He says he doesn't have complete control of his new self yet and he doesn't want to hurt him. Sasuke doesn't care if Itachi hurts him, he likes pain. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha likes pain when it comes to sexual activates, shocker (not really). Itachi knows this, but he still won't make the move and Naruto knows how this irritates Sasuke.

Another thing that Sasuke learned while reading up on werewolves is that once they consummate with their mate, they are connected and can sense how the other feels. Sasuke didn't know if he would be able to sense how Itachi feels or if it would only be Itachi who can sense his feelings. And he can't bring himself to ask Naruto.

Why might he ask his blond friend? Because Naruto just so happens to be dating an alpha werewolf as well. When Sasuke found this out he actually felt sort of happy. Naruto brought up the idea about getting together so Itachi could meet Kurama, Naruto's mate, and Kurama could teach Itachi a few things. That night they both went home and talked to their lovers and both were against it, both having the same form of reason. Kurama didn't want to meet Itachi yet because he is a newer alpha and meeting him would make Itachi's alpha instincts go into overdrive, especially with his mate there to protect. Itachi didn't want to because he knew meeting another alpha while Sasuke is there would turn out bad, so he said he won't until he feels he has better self control.

"It's been three months now." Sasuke sighs leaning forward resting his head on his desk.

Naruto turns his head to the raven. "Shouldn't Itachi be able to control himself now?"

"You would think."

Naruto purses his lips to the side. "Maybe he can meet with Kurama now." Sasuke sits up and faces the blond. "It's been three months. Maybe he just doesn't want to do that with you yet because he fears he'll hurt you in some way. Maybe he can control himself around other werewolves now, but when it comes to you he can't. Kurama might be able to teach him how to keep from hurting you and control himself. Plus, maybe Kurama can convince Itachi to joining his pack."

Sasuke narrows his eyes giving his friend an are-you-kidding-me glare. "There is no way Itachi would talk about something like that with someone he just met."

"You never know unless we try it. Come on teme."

Sasuke rolls his eyes looking towards the board. "Alright, I'll ask if he wants to meet with you two."

Naruto beams. "Great, I'll see if Kurama will do it this time too."

XXXXX

Today is one of those days that Itachi has to stay late after his last class to help his professor. This happens every once in a while, so it's nothing new to Sasuke. Right now he's walking up to the university gates. Sasuke has to marvel at the buildings and grounds as he walks though them every time. It's an ivy league university and everything looks so beautiful. The grass is always a lush green. Trees shading the cobblestone walkways. Bushes and flowers decorating the area. The stone steps. Even the air has something special about it. Something is just so soothing about it.

As Sasuke walks along the paths, he is smiled at by students and professors alike. He knows quite a few people here already just by coming here to meet his brother. The professors are kind and always love to see him. A couple times he's been stopped and asked if he was related to Itachi since he looked so much like him. When he told them he was his little brother they would always shake his hand with large smiles plastered on their faces. Girls would swoon about how cute he was and how Itachi is so lucky to have such a cute sibling. Even the professors treat Sasuke like he's some important figure to the school all because Itachi is so well known in this school.

Sasuke can't help but be slightly jealous of his brother. He will never be able to live up to Itachi's name. All the people he meets here ask if he's going to apply to this school and follow in his brother's steps. If he did, he would be nothing but a disappointment to these people. That is if he could even manage to get into a school like this. He'll never be as good as his brother and that irritates him, yet he is happy to call Itachi his brother. He likes having Itachi be successful and have everyone look up to him.

"Oh, Sasuke."

Sasuke stops his steps and turns to meet the man of the voice that is beside him. "Motomi-sensei."

The older man smiles standing beside the young Uchiha. "Here for Itachi I presume?"

"Yes, would you happen to know where he is?"

"Hmm, let's see." He man looks up into the sky in thought. "I think he would be in the chemistry room if I'm not mistaken. I'm sure he is helping Rumiko with a new bond that she was having an issue with. Would you like me to take you there?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No, I can get there. Thank you Motomi-sensei." He does a light bow before turning in the direction of the science building and leaving. Science building, science building, science building. Where is the science building? Sasuke runs a hand through his hair seeing a directory. He walks over to it and pinpoints the location before heading on his way.

It takes him a little while to get finally get to the science building. Once he did though, he's left with the task of finding the chemistry room. He walks through the building and glances into each of the rooms. That's when he finally sees a room that says chemistry on it. He slides the door open to see a large group of people surrounded around something. Sasuke scrunches his brows and makes his way over to the large group. He pushes his way through the crowd making people turn confused eyes to the teenager.

In the center of the students, Sasuke sees his brother working diligently on something with Rumiko. Out of the middle of nowhere Itachi freezes his movements, everyone else following him. He lifts his head up and turns to his little brother. Itachi's eyes widen seeing the younger Uchiha. He quickly backs up grabbing a lab coat and goggles walking over to Sasuke. He places them on his brother and grabs him on the shoulders looking him in the eyes then smiles when he sees he's okay. He stands back up and goes back to his station and continues to work on whatever it is he's doing. Every student in the room is exchanging confused stares, glancing to the young raven haired boy.

Itachi grabs a flask and goes to pour in some of it's contents to his current work but freezes, his eyes narrowing on the clear liquid. He carefully sets the glass down and takes out an eyedropper squeezing up a few drops of it's contents before releasing them onto a glass plate and sliding it under a microscope. Bringing his eye up to the machine he closes his other eye, sighing not long after. He pulls back running a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong Itachi?" Rumiko questions.

"Do you have any more of this?"

"No, that's the last of it, why?" The older Uchiha steps away from the microscope motioning for her to take a look. She does and she growls after looking at it. "Dammit."

"What's wrong Itachi?" A couple students start to ask.

Itachi starts to clean up the workspace with a glare. "Someone has tampered with the contents in the glass. If I were to mix those two, it undoubtedly would have caused a massive explosion."

The students in the room all gasp and murmurs spread throughout the room. Sasuke narrows his eyes. Why would somebody do something like that? It had to of been done by someone that knew what they were trying to make. They had to of known the processes it takes in order for them to tamper with the chemicals to cause an explosion. That also means that they most likely knew Itachi was going to be the one performing the task and they made the chemicals so they would explode to hurt Itachi.

Sasuke's eye widen in rage as he clenches his fists. Itachi glances his little brother to see him quite angry, eyes boring holes into the tile. He frowns walking over to him putting a hand on his shoulder ushering him to the back of the room, everyone's eyes on them.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"It was done on purpose to hurt you."

The older brother frowns. "I know."

He snaps his glare to his brother with fury. "And you don't even care? Itachi, that explosion could have killed you had you not caught onto it."

"But I did catch it, so you don't need to worry."

"What if this happens again, huh? What if you don't catch it next time? Itachi I can't lose you."

Itachi sighs and places his forehead against his brother's. "I'll find out who did this, don't worry. Rumiko will have to report this to the dean with all the details. He won't let it slide I promise. Hearing that a student is playing with chemicals and endangering people's lives is a crime." He pulls back from Sasuke to look him in the eyes.

Sasuke frowns dropping his eyes. "This school is supposed to be the top in the country yet there are still idiots here."

Itachi smirks ruffling Sasuke's hair. "There are idiots no matter where you go otouto."

Sasuke pulls away from his brother messing up his hair and tries to fix it. Itachi keeps smiling at him then places a hand on his shoulder. "I have to go help Rumiko clean up, come on." They turn around to see nearly everyone was watching them. Some trying to hide the fact they were watching, others not trying at all.

"Itachi, is this you're little brother?" A girl asks.

Itachi nods. "Yes. This is Sasuke."

The girls all start to awe at the two's relationship saying how cute it is to see brothers that are so loving towards each other. Sasuke hates how girls do that. The whole 'Awe!' thing. It bothers him, especially when it's directed at him. Itachi smiles glancing to his little brother.

"It's so nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Sato." The girl holds out a hand to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke looks to her hand and takes it after a second. "Nice to meet you."

"I'll be right back, Sasuke you can stay here while I clean up with Rumiko-sensei." Sasuke gives his brother a silent don't-you-dare-leave-me-with-these-strange-women stare. Itachi only smirks before rustling his hair and leaving him.

 _'Traitor!'_ Sasuke yells in his thoughts.

He's never been one to talk to a group of strangers. He usually goes out of his way to avoid these types of situations. They make him nervous, especially when it comes to a group of women that are in love with his older brother. They can be seriously scary.

"So Sasuke," He snaps his eyes to the girl. "are you planning on applying here when you graduate high school?"

"I have been thinking about it."

"You so should!" Says another girl. "I know you would do amazing, you're Itachi's brother."

Not even a minute into a conversation and the dreaded sentence has already appeared. 'Itachi is your brother, isn't he? You must be so smart!' 'Itachi has a younger brother? You must be just as smart as him, right?' 'You sure have to work hard to beat your brother, but you must be smart so it won't be a struggle for you.'

 _'Listen here people, just because I have a genius brother doesn't mean I'm going to be just as smart. Stop comparing me to him for crying out loud!'_

"I bet Itachi would love having you here with him, you two seem to get along so well."

"Don't be silly Ally, Itachi will be graduated by the time Sasuke goes here."

"What, you think so?"

"Say, how old are you Sasuke?" Everyone's eyes snap to him, eager for an answer.

"I'm 16."

"So you're a first year in high school?"

"No I'm a second year. I turn 17 this year."

"See, I told you Itachi wouldn't even be here for when Sasuke joins. He graduates next year."

"Well I'm sure Itachi would come here and visit you, Sasuke."

He internally rolls his eyes. Can he leave yet?

Itachi walks up behind Sasuke putting a hand on his little brother's head ruffling his hair and crashing him into his side. Sasuke growls and pulls away as Itachi smiles at him. "I'm all done here, ready to go?"

"I've been ready." Sasuke turns and walks towards the door.

Itachi smiles at the girls. "I'll see you tomorrow." He then follows his little brother out of the room. Sasuke is already halfway down the hall when Itachi enters. "Slow down otouto. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I just want to get home, okay?"

Itachi smirks catching up to his brother. "Alright." Itachi opens the door for him and Sasuke steps through. For some reason Sasuke always finds these buildings stifling. The fresh air is refreshing. He turns to his brother and looks him in the eyes. Itachi stops in front of Sasuke meeting his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Itachi, I want you to meet with Kurama."

Itachi visibly stiffens, only slightly though, and narrows his eyes for a second. He relaxes thinking over the idea. Rubbing the back of his neck with a heavy sigh. "Why do you want me to meet him so bad? He's another alpha, I don't know how I'll handle it Sasuke."

"Because he's an alpha is precisely why I want you to talk with him. I know he won't do anything to me if that's what you're worried about. Plus, he can teach you some important alpha things that we may not know." Sasuke crosses his arms across his chest. "There's a bunch of reasons why I want you to go, but if you truly don't think you can do it then I won't force you."

Itachi stares into his little brother's caring eyes- even if they don't look caring they really are, Itachi can see it. He takes in a deep breath running a hand through his hair that is pulling into a loose ponytail. He looks away then back to Sasuke. "Fine, I'll give it a shot for you."

Black eyes widen at what Itachi said. He's going to do it? "Really?"

Itachi nods with a smile. "How could I say no when you look like you're so worried about me?"

A light blush dusts lightly across the younger Uchiha's cheeks. "Of course I'm going to be worried you ass! You're in constant danger."

Itachi chuckles pulling Sasuke into a tight embrace, laying his head on top of his head. "How adorable of you."

"Let go!" Sasuke tries to push him off but Itachi's hold is firm. Itachi's smile drops feeling some stares. He doesn't let go of Sasuke despite his protests, instead he glances up to see a group of students glaring over at him. When Itachi meets their gazes they start to laugh pointing at the two. Itachi only narrows his eyes, doing his best to refrain from killing them as they walk closer.

Sasuke feels Itachi's instant mood change and stops struggling. With his head being pressed against Itachi's chest he can hear a low growl rumble in him. Sasuke turns his head up to see Itachi glaring off somewhere. Following his glare Sasuke sees a group of five male students. Who are they and why does Itachi hate them so much? Seeing them get closer, Sasuke knows he should get Itachi away.

"Itachi..."

Itachi's grip tightens before he lets go, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he turns and starts to make them walk away. Sasuke knows this is taking all his strength to walk away. Who are those people?

"Yo, Mr. Perfect! Who do you got there?"

Itachi turns his head to them with no expression on his face. "What do you five want?"

"I just want to know who that kid is. He seems awfully important to you by the way you were hugging him a second ago." The man glances to the shorter boy who is now looking at the group. The man's eyes widen. His features are so similar to that of Itachi's, is this boy..? "No way. Itachi, you got yourself a little bro?" Itachi's eye twitches only enough so Sasuke caught it. "No wonder he's important to you. This is awesome news. What's your name kid?"

Itachi pushes Sasuke in front of him. "Don't you five have some place to be? Making a new plan to get me hurt perhaps since the last one failed."

Everyone freezes at Itachi's words. Sasuke's eyes widen darting to his brother, who is glaring at the group, then dangerously narrowing on the five. They're the ones who tired to make Itachi blow up the chemistry lab? He squeezes his fists tight. Itachi can feel Sasuke grow angry so he gives his shoulder a squeeze.

Another man in the group scoffs. "What are you blaming on us now?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You have no proof we did anything." Another man growls.

Itachi's expression remains unchanging. "You're right, I don't." He turns around- turning Sasuke with him- and starts walking again. "If you find the culprits, make sure to tell them this for me. If they so much as touch anyone that's precious to me in this petty jealously they have for me, I won't be very kind to them. Now if you don't mind, I have to get my little brother home."

The man clenches his fist and growls. "Hey! Don't turn your back on us when we're talking to you! You think you're just that much better than us? News flash! You're not! If people saw the real you then you wouldn't be so loved!"

Itachi ignores his shouts as they continue down the path. Sasuke's head is swimming with questions. The real Itachi? Do they know? Are they really the ones who hate Itachi? It would make sense by the way that man acted as they were leaving. What could their motives be? Itachi said it's a petty jealously but jealousy of what?

The younger raven waits till they get to their apartment to start freaking out, not wanting anyone to hear what he has to say. When he walks through the door and immediately turns to his brother. "Who the hell were they? Are they really the ones who did that bomb thing? If they are and you know then why not turn them in?! And what the hell did they mean by if everyone saw the real you?! Do they know what you are? Itachi what if-"

Itachi places his hands on Sasuke's shoulders stopping his brother's ramblings. "Clam down Sasuke. Those five have a petty jealously towards me saying that they see through my 'fake little act'. They don't know I'm a werewolf so don't worry. They're definitely the ones responsible for the lab nearly getting blown to pieces. _But_ ," Itachi makes sure to emphasis the but before Sasuke freaks out on him even more. "The reason I don't turn them in is because they never leave any kind of evidence. I've told Rumiko-sensei about them and she said she will mention it to the dean so he can keep an eye on them."

Sasuke purses his lips to the side and scrunches his brows together. "I still don't like that they get away with it for now."

Itachi lets a small loving smile come onto his face. He leans in and plants a kiss on Sasuke's forehead before pulling him into a hug and rubbing into his neck. "They won't for long, but forget about that. Have you told Naruto about the meeting?"

Sasuke actually forgot all about it. "I'll do it now." Itachi backs up and Sasuke pulls his phone from his pocket sending the blond a text. After a minute he receives an overexcited reply. Sasuke sighs running a hand through his hair. "He's more excited about this than he should be."

Itachi chuckles from the kitchen as he prepares dinner. "Naruto has always been like that. You're telling me that it shocks you that he's wound up?"

Sasuke plops into the chair in the dining room table -which is basically in the kitchen- and lays his head on his folded arms. "I guess you're right."

Itachi glances back. "Do you have any homework?"

Sasuke's eyes open and he stands up leaving the dining room. "Sorry I didn't catch that, I think I'm losing signal."

Itachi's steps stop and he turns around with an arched brow. "This is a verbal conversation."

Sasuke continues to their bedroom door. "Sorry I can't make out what you're trying to say. Try back later."

"I'm going to assume you're going into the room to do your homework."

Sasuke turns to his brother meeting emotionless eyes as he opens the door with a smirk. "What if I'm not? What are you going to do about it?"

Sasuke's smirk soon drops when a faint smile shows on his brother. "I'm going to assume you're going into the room to do your homework." A shiver runs down Sasuke's spine having Itachi look at him like that, its oddly thrilling. Itachi tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. "Am I right, otouto?"

Sasuke smirks. "I'm sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep." Sasuke then steps into the room and shuts it quickly.

Itachi's eye twitches at his little brother. He takes dinner off the stove and stretches his arms out in front of him. Sasuke can be childish at times but if Itachi were being honest, he actually likes this side of his brother. He walks over to the room and opens the door. "I'm here to leave a message."

Sasuke glances back to him. "Sorry for the inconvenience but the answering machine seems to be malfunctioning. Please try again later." Itachi only smirks walking towards his brother. Sasuke starts backing up. "I-Itachi hold on ... I'll do it okay, just ... stop coming closer, your smile is creeping me out."

"Sorry I didn't catch that, I think I'm losing signal."

Sasuke's back hits the wall making him start to panic. "Itachi wait!"

"Itachi isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep." Itachi grabs his little brother and starts to mercilessly tickle him.

"No! I-Itachi w-wait! AHAHAHA! S-STOPAHAHA! I-ITACHIIIII!"


End file.
